Budding From Green
by Anamnesis Redivivus
Summary: Legolas struggles as he contemplates his course of action. What is he to do when he feels a foreign, but pleasant, emotion banging vehemently against his cage of chivalry to get free? Prequel to “Prince Charming.” Ch.7--Wait No Longer COMPLETED
1. Nature's Guise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from J.R.R. Tolkien's works. I'd be happy to own them if they would be given to me free of charge...only possible in my dreams, but by Eru I have my right to dream whatever my subconscious would throw at me!

A/N: I didn't originally plan on doing anything further to "Prince Charming." Then suddenly, I had two ideas for a prequel and a sequel! Sorry for writing the middle before the beginning and the end. Keep in mind that this is the _PREQUEL_ to "Prince Charming," based on that short paragraph about Legolas's first crush. Set few centuries before 1050 TA (appearance of the Shadow in Greenwood). No slash.

****

*** If Legolas ever seems out of character in this story, I did that on purpose. Elf or not, living beings have at least some level of audacity, some more than others do! Remember his remarks in both the book and the movies, as well as the "The Final Tally" scene in TTT and his (Orli's) "smug" looks in the movies! ;) 

***

The golden sunlight shone through the rustling green leaves, forming waves of light upon the forest ground. Had it not been the start of spring, sunshine would have been rare beneath the thick canopy of huge green leaves. Pale young leaves made their way through the glossy shells, adorning the branches full of dried old leaves with a lovely hue of coming splendor of Greenwood the Great. Trees in Greenwood only shed its leaves after new ones had sprung to life, thus the greenness of the forest continued forever for all four seasons. Coming of the infant leaves heralded the coming of spring to the great forest.

An Elf shaded his eyes as he stepped out into the light. Spellbound gates of the King's Cave closed behind him swiftly. The world was at peace in this day of careless happiness. All worries were gone. Only the joy of such glorious day remained in the Elf. As he made his way through the well-kept path towards the stable, he merged subtly with the woods in his green and brown garb. Even his golden locks joined the rays of daylight filtering through the scantily clad branches above.

Songbirds sang beautifully as the Elf glided by. He sang along with the little birds, lightly swaying his body to the exultant tune. His boot-clad feet halted as few more pairs approached. Even the chorus of chirping stopped. Pleasant voice of an Elf ran clearly in the air.

" Prince Legolas, shall we?"

The prince nodded. He was the Prince of Greenwood the Great, son of Thranduil the Elvenking. His special aura could not be ignored.

There were many Elves who soon surrounded the young prince. Some held baskets covered with lavender colored cloths. Few played musical instruments as everyone sang in unison, making their way through the forest. The day could not be any more perfect for a picnic out in the woods.

The wandering party decided upon a small patch of long grass amongst the tall woods. When they arrived, everyone helped out in unpacking the numerous baskets. Plates were distributed with dainty delicacies and sweet wines. Luring aroma of sweet bread and other treats attracted the attention of timid animals. Some Elves sacrificed their own hunger to feed the furry creatures. Everyone sung and danced as they picnicked. They sung only about joyful things, forgetting all troubles and sorrows. Some linked arms and danced lightly. Male Elves trod on the fragile grass as lightly as the She-Elves.

Laughter and musical voices filled the air about them. Their merriment attracted the attention of some animals. They came closer to watch the lovely Elves dance and sing. Some relished the delicate touch of the ethereal beings, enjoying the petting very much.

The line of dancing Elves wove through the Elves sitting down on the ground. Last of the line reached for Legolas's arm, catching him unaware. Legolas sprang to his feet and followed the line, singing along. Many pairs of elvish feet walked many steps before it was Legolas's turn to link another Elf to the dancing line. It curled and straightened before he caught the arm of an Elf. The line continued to grow until everyone was up and about. Soon the first and the last Elves linked arms to form a large circle. It changed shapes many times as Elves ran beneath clasped hands and twirled under other Elves' arms. So many beautiful shapes were formed before everyone let go of each other's hands. Individuals danced alone for a while before they began linking arm with one Elf at a time.

After a while, the dancing slowed to swaying of tall, lean bodies. Everyone sang a slower and somber tune as they gazed up at the sky. Fluttering leaves cast innumerable shadows upon their fair faces. When the song ended, everybody stopped moving. Some Elves began conversing as they sat down again, eating their food. Prince Legolas held his white plate on his lap, looking at the half-eaten sweet. He did not feel so hungry. Looking around, he found a small squirrel looking curiously at him. Breaking the sweet to smaller bits, he laid it gently down before the creature. The squirrel ran towards a tree and climbed up after stuffing its cheeks with elvish delicacy. Legolas smiled as he followed its agile movements.

Instruments were still played and songs were still sung after some time had passed. Some slept silently on the grass or low tree branches. Legolas was high up on a tree, looking out into the blue beyond. The forest was so vast that even his elven eyes could not grasp anything but the blue sky above. His blond hair stood out like a golden flower upon a tree, glittering like millions of precious threads. White, fluffy clouds lazily floated above, never hiding the pleasant sun. They picked their way around the glorious orb. Lines of faint silver outlined the white forms.

Legolas did not bother to shade his eyes this time. The strong sunlight made him squint a little, but it was not so bad. As he gazed upwards, the sun made his blue eyes appear as if there were thousands of different shades of blue in them. His face was enchanting to behold in such bright light, although it was equally beautiful in a different manner in the silver moonlight. Nevertheless, the young royalty was as good as royalty got.

Elves below began to gather their things as more and more sleepers awakened. Legolas still remained up in the tree, gazing into the seemingly endless horizon. He wondered what was out there, beyond the borders of his father's realm. Presuming he would never witness it with his own eyes, Legolas became determined to read all about them from the books in his father's great library. The prince loved reading about almost everything, as long as they were pleasant subjects. He could be found anywhere with a book in hand; his lips curled ever so slightly in amusement while seriously engrossed.

When everything was packed and ready, an Elf began climbing up the tree Legolas was on. He climbed with great agility and speed. When he saw the prince's feet upon a slender branch, he smirked. Slowly he approached, then quickly reached for one of the ankles. Both feet disappeared.

" Prince Legolas?" The Elf asked. He looked around almost bewilderedly. He could not see his prince anywhere.

" Where are you?"

Just then the prince dropped into the canopy of leaves from above, catching a branch with one arm. Legolas used that momentum to spin around the branch. When he was upside down above the branch, he let go and twirled. The Elf was now above the prince. He could see that Legolas was now sitting casually upon the branch, looking up at him. His lips formed a slightly smug smile.

" Did you think that I could not feel your presence or your touch upon the tree limbs, Certhias? I am no longer a little Elfling."

The Elf named Certhias smiled as he looked down.

" One can only hope my prince. The party is about to leave. Shall we go down now?"

" Yes."

The two climbed down slowly, hearing the Elves below starting towards home. Legolas glanced at his friend, then back up towards the top of the canopy.

" Would you mind if I went back and take another look?"

Certhias said he did not mind. Legolas climbed back up while Certhias sat comfortably on a branch. When Legolas poked his head through the mixture of old and new leaves, the sunshine was dull. A thin cloud had veiled the sun as if to provide privacy. Sunlight painted the edges with a strong glow of silver while the core remained a bluish grey. It was so beautiful to the prince's eyes.

' I guess I should head back down now,' Legolas thought. He began towards Certhias, sighing softly. His friend looked with interest at the sighing prince.

" Do you dislike having to return so early?"

" No. Well...frankly, yes. The weather is so splendid that I wish to watch the sun set into the night. I think the twilight tonight will be indescribably magnificent."

Certhias nodded in agreement. He also regretted having to return to the Cave to finish his report. " Do not be so disappointed, my prince. Perhaps you could enjoy it again tomorrow during our patrol duty, if time permits."

Legolas slightly frowned.

" My mind will be too focused on my duty to fully enjoy such weather like this one."

Legolas and Certhias reached the ground and began walking towards the group ahead.

" It will be different tomorrow, then the next day, and so forth. Nature never dons the same guise twice."

The older Elf pulled along Legolas towards the group, dragging by the arm. He said, " that is true, my prince, but it is also unpredictable. You may see another day like this yet!"

Certhias joined the singing crowd as they walked. They were all singing a song about returning home, and how wonderful it was to have a place to return to. Legolas simply looked on as other Elves strolled merrily. The breeze blew his hair as he smiled vaguely, gazing at the happy assemblage swaying musically before him.

***

A/N: Next chapter's kinda like this one. The third one will really push this story forward...not to mention that it is THE chapter in which Legolas sees something *gasps* inappropriate! By elvish standards, at least. Read the next chapter though, please! And a review would be nice!


	2. Under the Silver Linden

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from J.R.R. Tolkien's works. I'd be happy to own them if they would be given to me free of charge...only possible in my dreams, but by Eru I have my right to dream whatever my subconscious would throw at me!

A/N: I didn't originally plan on doing anything further to "Prince Charming." Then suddenly, I had two ideas for a prequel and a sequel! Sorry for writing the middle before the beginning and the end. Keep in mind that this is the _PREQUEL_ to "Prince Charming," based on that short paragraph about Legolas's first crush. Set few centuries before 1050 TA (appearance of the Shadow in Greenwood). No slash.

****

*** If Legolas ever seems out of character in this story, I did that on purpose. Elf or not, living beings have at least some level of audacity, some more than others do! Remember his remarks in both the book and the movies, as well as the "The Final Tally" scene in TTT and his (Orli's) "smug" looks in the movies! ;) 

***

The next day was as beautiful as the previous, but Legolas could not compare the two on the same scale. Horde of velvety clouds occupied every inch of the sky. The sun was indistinguishable behind the bluish grey forms. It was not completely gloomy as most cloudy days, but it was lovely in its own mysterious way. Thin mist placed itself low in the atmosphere, anxiously fearing the coming of day. Cool air rushed by playfully, making everything quiver slightly. There was no apparent sign of rain yet, but the prince predicted it would be otherwise later in the week.

Legolas waited by the stable for his patrol mates. Dressed in green and brown garb, with a brown cape over his shoulders, he seemed a little awkward amongst the darkened trees. The Elf looked like a spot of sunlight within the darkened forest, standing out in his brighter shades of brown and green. Without a hood to cover his head, his fair face, crowned with golden hair, was the sun in the sunless woods.

Members of his patrol group arrived individually. When five warriors had arrived, they all mounted their steeds. The six patrollers, including Prince Legolas, was ready to depart.

" Does today's grey guise please you, my prince?" Certhias asked. He had a small smirk on his face. Legolas laughed softly.

" Yes."

The group headed out, their steeds moving lightly on a quick trot. Images passed them by as it would to a graceful eagle gliding in the wind. Few old leaves began to fall as a gentle breeze shook the flimsy branches. The sturdier ones kept their places, although the archaic leaves of yesteryear fluttered ruefully to the ground. Legolas caught one with his hand, then closed his fingers over it. The dried surface of the leaf made the Elf question the strange enigma that was mortality. His fingers closed in on the lifeless thing, crushing it to a smooth green powder.

West was the direction that Legolas's patrol took. King Thranduil knew that his son needed real experience in combat if he was to be a potent heir to the throne. Because he was a caring father and a great leader of his people, the Elvenking decided upon sending Legolas towards west with the most capable warriors that he could spare. The western border was safer in comparison with the east and the south, although they never went all the way to the western edge of the woods. This way, Legolas would have experience, but was in no great danger. His companions would also be able to protect him if anything should happen, but Thranduil doubted that. He knew of his son's capabilities, and he did not doubt his potentials. The unpredictable possibilities were the things that haunted his mind. Anything could happen in this world.

Another safeguard was the time period of Legolas's party's assigned shift. They were assigned from sometime before noon until a few hours before sunset. In this time period, no Goblins or Orcs would dare assail a well-trained company of elven warriors. The fact that Certhias was among the personally chosen companions meant a lot as well. Certhias was a great warrior and a noble Elf. He had served Thranduil and Legolas loyally through all of these years, always willing to sacrifice anything within his power to protect and serve the royal family.

Due to the current conditions and events, Certhias had become a close friend to Legolas. Being assigned in Legolas's patrol party had given him a chance to really get to know the prince, not to just serve him. He had all sorts of fun he did not have for a long time because of Legolas's vibrant youth. The young prince would dare him to do things he would have never done on his own will, but he enjoyed it nevertheless. It made him feel younger and stronger.

Legolas enjoyed going on patrols, although some days he preferred to do other things than uneventful rides along the Forest River. Despite his somewhat mature age, he still felt quite restless. It was not that he was childish or immature, never. He just could not hold down his curiosity sometimes, although many adult Elves occasionally acted that way. Thankfully he already experienced enough to keep out of trouble, but the potential always kept Thranduil worried. Young ones never completely settled until they knew the important lessons of life. Legolas had not learned them yet.

*

The patrol company progressed not too much when they came to the separating point. From this point on, the company would be divided for a strategic reason. More land could be guarded by that method and they would never be too distant that one would be out of the hearing range of another. Everybody protected the Elvenking's realm, and they protected each other at all times. All risks were considered and countered by a variety of measures, all designed so that unnecessary harm would never occur.

" Until our shift ends," said one warrior as he headed towards one direction. Others said the same thing as they parted. Only Legolas stayed where he was, watching his companions ride away casually. Legolas whistled to his steed, Galer, and began towards the riverbanks. He gazed at the flowing river beside him as he went on further west.

Typical patrols for Legolas involved at one fight every once in a while. His opponents were always weak or dull, and never posed much threat to the young Elf. Fights were won with swift strokes and carefulness. Legolas never took unnecessary risks in wild chases. Some warriors enjoyed the thrill of chases, but the prince never took to liking such vulgar activities. He much preferred to end everything precisely and quickly. He did not think anything deserved to be tortured.

It made him laugh when he thought of his career so far as a prince and a warrior. Since his early youth, Legolas wanted to become a warrior. Through many years of rigorous training, he became one by his own right. That was sparring and theories, of course. He still had real life experience to taste. Because of the relative peace within Greenwood, Legolas was not getting enough experience that he needed to become great. His mind was set on doing his best at everything he did. The Prince of Greenwood the Great would never settle for anything less.

Legolas enjoyed being a prince. Perhaps it was his young age that exempted him from taking on more serious matters of the realm. He knew he still had much to learn from experience, but he considered his age a handicap. All of the practices, theories, and philosophies would be useless to him if he never knew what life was really like. Despite the few centuries on his age, Legolas was still considered young amongst the Elves. Being the only child also made others act protective of him. All were very compliant to his will, especially since he never abused his powers as a prince. They adored him.

That utter adoration may have made him a bit prideful and more susceptible to some level of naïveté. Legolas always got whatever he wanted without having to make a fuss, not that he asked for much. He was quite low-maintenance when it came to most issues. Some he was very passionate about, but he learned to solve needs and hopes through subtle diplomacy. Whenever he bent others' will towards his own interest, they rarely knew. Only those closest to him had noticed that uncommon skill. Thranduil and Certhias were aware of Legolas's exceptional talents, knowing that he would one day perform great deeds beyond the reach of elvish predictions - the more reason they would subject him to sterner disciplines and occasionally excessive doting.

*

The day turned out to be slow and uneventful. Legolas rested his hands on the saddle pommel, letting Galer walk the familiar path on its own. Cool breeze detached the old leaves from the branches, creating a shower of dry, crackling leaves. They whirled and fluttered towards the ground, always taking the long way about. They lingered desperately in the air as if that would help save them from becoming fallen leaves of old.

Few birds sang on this cool day as if trying to enjoy the serene weather with solemn silence. Legolas felt the same way, wanting to admire the thought-provoking silence of cool, cloudy day. While eating the bread he had brought along for the midday meal, the young prince gazed long ways ahead with his elvish eyes and listened carefully with his elvish ears. He took in so much sights and sounds that he hardly thought profoundly. There was no analysis of his observations, an important part a warrior's duty, but he let things settle into his mind without confrontation from the reasoning mind. For once he wanted to admire nature without having to question the causes behind its splendid phenomena.

Legolas could hear the river getting closer and more gentle as he went deeper into the west. He patrolled here so often that he memorized practically everything about the river and its surrounding area. Soon he would near a great silver linden by the riverbanks where he would rest for a long time before returning home. He loved the spot underneath the old and rare tree. Its great roots bulged out of the earth like a labyrinth, reaching for the water nearby. Every time he came here, he would sit on one of the roots that were half submerged in the clear river water. When he was younger, Legolas would remove his stuffy leather boots and dip his feet in the refreshing water, singing along with the birds above him. It was especially beautiful in the spring and fall, although it was still magnificent in the summer and winter. The transitional periods fascinated him, particularly because Elves never became quite so old in appearance.

Galer remembered his master's favorite place by the river. Legolas pat its neck as he smiled. Sound of the river flowing was melodious and sonorous, making the prince relaxed and tranquil. His happy mood lessened with caution when he saw a white palfrey going away from the river, searching for lovely grass to nibble on. The prince thought this strange as he dismounted and went on by feet, stealthily approaching the riverbank. For a moment he thought he heard a gentle splashing from underneath the silver linden. He wondered if he was imagining things.

As he approached even nearer, the rather placid splashing became real. Legolas wondered who had found his secret place under the ancient tree. During all of the years of patrolling, he never came across anyone so far away from the Cave. He began to suspect a foul plot afoot. The prince dismounted and sent away his horse into hiding while he went on by foot.

The camouflaged Elf warrior moved invisibly from tree to tree, merging into the scene naturally. Soon he neared the clump of trees next to the silver linden, climbing up swiftly to have an advantage. He could see the intruder from up above, and he could attack just as quick. When he made it to one of the middle branches, he lightly stepped towards the narrowing end of the branch. No leaf shook as he placed his feet on the thinning branch. Soon he stopped and knelt. Legolas peered between the branches to observe the riverbank.

***

A/N: Dun dun dun! One cliffy to rule all readers, bind them, bring them together, then threaten them to review! *grins* Well, not threaten, but an uncanny persuasion? Anyhow, I hope to keep the OC as realistic as I can (dignified and a bit playful at the same time...even Elves have to have a little fun every now and then, right?). Legolas might seem quite playful, but he's still young in this story. Remember that this is a story about growing up!


	3. Shoe in Distress

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from J.R.R. Tolkien's works. I'd be happy to own them if they would be given to me free of charge...only possible in my dreams, but by Eru I have my right to dream whatever my subconscious would throw at me!

A/N: Keep in mind that this is the _PREQUEL_ to "Prince Charming," based on that short paragraph about Legolas's first crush. Set few centuries before 1050 TA (appearance of the Shadow in Greenwood). No slash.

****

*** If Legolas ever seems out of character in this story, I did that on purpose. Elf or not, living beings have at least some level of audacity, some more than others do! Remember his remarks in both the book and the movies, as well as the "The Final Tally" scene in TTT and his (Orli's) "smug" looks in the movies! ;) 

***

Prince Legolas gaped slightly as he beheld the 'intruder.' Through the bothersome leaves of the tree he was on, Legolas could see a She-Elf with shimmering golden hair. They were arrayed naturally on her white and pale green garment. What made him gape even more was far beneath the hair and the gown. A pair of lean, white legs peeked out at the world from under the long gown. Her skirt was pulled up around her mid thigh, and her long sleeves were tied into knots above her elbows to keep out of her way. Delicate hands scooped up the clear water and poured them on her long legs. Despite her attempt to keep her dress dry by pulling up her skirt and sleeves, few droplets of water darkened the cloth.

The She-Elf's face was hidden behind the veil of gold. Save for that, Legolas saw every detail of her. Her hair was long and silky like every elven hair should be. Water ran down her smooth legs, leaving a glimmering trail. Her dress was adorned with opaque and white beads, as well as pale green embroidery. Legolas followed the floral and leafy pattern carefully as if to memorize it for future reference. His eyes began from her legs, then up towards her head. Midway up, he halted. The She-Elf raised one of her hands as if to push back her hair. He mouthed a silent prayer to Elbereth as it slowly moved up. To his disappointment, her hand disappeared behind the curtain of gold. It reappeared, then plunged into the clear water. Her face was still hidden.

For a moment he forgot to breathe as he stared at the She-Elf's alluring arms and legs. He had never seen them so revealed before. It was apparent that she thought she was completely alone. Legolas smiled to himself as he gazed at her. The She-Elf slowly swung her feet in the relatively deep water. Without her knowing, a part of her skirt began to slide off of the tree root and dove into the cool water. It soaked up the water quickly, climbing up and weighing down the dress. More of the skirt slid into the water before she realized. When she reached over to pull it out, her arm pushed one of her shoes off of the root.

Legolas watched curiously as she tried to grab it. The gentle stream bore the shoe away as she reached farther and farther. All the prince could do was smile when she failed to grab the shoe. She reached out one last time to try and grab the shoe, but then someone called out to her.

" Are you here? We must leave now. Others already left!"  
The She-Elf looked after the shoe as it drifted away. It was pointless. She would have to abandon it and leave now. Soon an Elf appeared from the other side of the silver linden. His eyes gave away his old age when Legolas looked him over. Even in her departure, Legolas never saw her face. He frowned in frustration as they left, waiting in the tree until he could not hear their footsteps. Legolas hated suspenseful mysteries. He also hated that a prince like himself had to hide in a tree until other Elves were gone from the vicinity.

' I guess it is now up to me to save her shoe in distress.'

He jumped from the tree and landed lightly on the riverbank. Legolas chased after the drifting shoe leisurely, taking his time. Soon it was caught in a slightly raised mound of rocks, and it gently bobbed on the surface of the water. He picked it up and examined it as he called Galer towards him. It was small and made of soft leather and silk, as was most ordinary elven maidens' shoes. Legolas put it in a saddlebag before departing the lovely riverside.

*

Legolas's patrol company arrived back at the stable just outside the King's Cave. Few chat amongst themselves while Legolas gathered his things. He took his time while watching the other warriors. Just when they all turned away from him, the prince took that chance and snuck the shoe out of the saddlebag and stuffed it in his quiver. Just then Certhias turned around with a smile on his face.

" Shall we?"

" Yes. Let us go now."

Sighing inwardly as the group of Elves left for the Cave, Legolas left a young stable boy in charge of taking care of Galer. It was not much of a problem since Galer took care of itself. All the stable boy had to do was take off the saddle and the bridle. Galer was too independent to stay cooped up in a stable.

The group of Elves walked slowly along the short path to the spellbound gates. Just as their patrol shift ended, the warriors made a sudden transition into being typical Elves. They laughed and sung as they approached the door slowly. Most spoke of the monthly feasts King Thranduil held. Every month had its own theme, and it was very amusing for everyone. There was always something for someone, and nobody was left out. It was a fun tradition that Greenwood Elves held dear to their hearts.

" Is this month not lovely? The month of flowers! Maidens adorned with as much flowers they can possibly pick with their beautiful fingers! The mere thought of them makes me weak in the knees," said an Elf. He was named Gerin, a very social Elf who was very susceptible to exaggerations. Every Elf knew that he never shied around the She-Elves, much less become weak in the knees.

" May the Valar save the ellith from Gerin!"

Gerin shot a glare at another Elf.

" Pray tell, Umoro, what do you mean by that? That the ellith do not find me attractive?"

Umoro waved his hand playfully then made a slight face at Gerin.

" That would be an insult," he said. Gerin grinned in victory.

" To the ellith."

Gerin playfully chased after Umoro as the other warriors laughed. Umoro smirked and mocked Gerin as he pretended to 'woo' the Elf. The two joined hands and danced awkwardly and rigidly. Just when Umoro was to twirl Gerin, he let go. Gerin fell onto the nearby bed of flowers. When Umoro reached down and offered his hand, Gerin threw a bunch of flowers at his face. Soon they renewed the chase with renewed laughter. Certhias laughed, then turned his head to look at Legolas. The prince's eyes were off into the nearby thicket of woods.

" Is something the matter, Prince Legolas?"

Legolas snapped to and shook his head.

" No. I just enjoyed the weather today."

Warriors parted one by one as they proceeded down the very long hallway. It soon dwindled down to Certhias and Legolas as they walked towards the end of the hallway where the royalty dwelt. Certhias had an appointment with the king today, so he accompanied the young prince along the way.

" Prince Legolas, may I ask something?"

Legolas smiled.

" You need not ask my permission, you know that."

The elder Elf smiled.

" Then I shall proceed. Why is there an elleth's shoe in your quiver?"

Legolas's face went pale as he reached for it. When he struggled to grab it, due to his embarrassment and panic, Certhias took it out and handed it to him.

" Did something happen today that I should be aware of?"

The prince blushed as he tried to think of an explanation. He knew he could not tell the truth, for he had inappropriately peeked without making his presence known. It was considered cowardly and very inappropriate to secretly peek at any She-Elf in such manner. Certhias would also be disappointed with him if Legolas told him of the situation concerning the She-Elf's legs.

" It is nothing really, Certhias. I just found it. I did not think you would notice."

Certhias chuckled and pat Legolas's shoulder.

" If you insist, I will believe you."

Legolas frowned as he realized that his white lie had not thoroughly worked. Certhias knew him too well, but it seemed that he still did not figure out what had really happened. It made him feel safe for the moment, but he felt somewhat insecure because Certhias might inform his father that Legolas supposedly 'found' a maiden's shoe. The only thing he could think of to shake off any suspicion was to offer it to him, despite his immense desire to keep it.

" Would you like to have it, if you are so interested?"

Certhias waved his hands.

" No, my prince. I was just curious."

Legolas sighed silently as they continued their walk. Soon they were in front of the Elvenking's study.

" Here we must part."

Certhias bowed to Legolas.

" Will you be at our dinner table tonight, Certhias?"

" Unfortunately no, my prince. I have duties I must attend to tonight."

" What could possibly be urgent enough to you tonight?"

" Night training with the novices."

Legolas nodded. He had not considered it before.

" I see. I guess I will see you tomorrow then."

Certhias bowed once again, and then Legolas lowered his head a little in return. The prince watched his friend enter the study, then left for his own room. Certhias was like a brother Legolas never had.

*

It was with great disappointment that Legolas ate his dinner alone that night. Some emergency at the southern border had occupied Thranduil's full attention and time. It was one of those awkward nights when Legolas would sit alone at the long table while numerous servants tended to his needs. It was superfluous, really, when considering the fact that only one Elf was eating that night. Nevertheless, servants insisted that they stay when Legolas dismissed them. They knew that Legolas did not know where things were in the kitchen.

The prince rolled a piece of fruit with his fork as he supported his chin with another hand. His lower lip slightly protruded in boredom and loneliness. Servants nearby could see so clearly that the prince wished for company yet none dared to strike up a conversation. To them, it seemed that Legolas wanted to be left alone. His knotted brows signified that he was thinking deeply about something in his mind.

' I cannot believe all I have is her shoe. No face, no name, but just a shoe.'

Legolas crushed the fruit slowly with the fork until its juice pooled at the center of the empty plate. Few servants smirked. King Thranduil would severely disapprove of the prince playing with his food, pondering or not, if he was here right now.

' It is not as if I care, right? I just wish to return her shoe. Yes, return her shoe.'

He continually repeated it in his mind to convince himself that all he wished to do was to return the She-Elf her shoe. So it came as a frightening surprise when all he could really think of in the end was the She-Elf's legs and arms. Legolas had never before seen them so exposed. Feet and hands he had seen, but not the elbows, shins, knees, and thighs. Dresses with plunging necklines were the only way the She-Elves could expose more skin, but that had nothing to do with one's desire to parade bare flesh. Such things depended on the formality of the dresses.

' Ai! I must get it out of my head!'

Legolas's fork had finally cut through the fruit, sending a small piece of it across the table. He did not even notice it as a servant cleaned it up. His mind was feebly focused on getting rid of the foul image in his head. Foul, yet somehow sweet...

***

A/N: Goodness gracious, great balls of fire! Legolas has seen exposed shins, knees, and lower half of an elleth's thighs! Well, to us it may be no biggie (miniskirts and bikinis and all), but imagine! The Elves! It's a shocker! You've probably noticed that I used elvish words for 'She-Elf' and 'She-Elves' in the dialogues...well, I figured it would be more appropriate to use that instead of the word She-Elf. It sounds more elegant and flowing than plain 'She-Elf.' " Look at that elleth" sounds better than " look at that She-Elf," right? I may use a few more simple elvish words, but nothing difficult (I don't know much elvish - practically nothing). Well, review away!


	4. Unbecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from J.R.R. Tolkien's works. I'd be happy to own them if they would be given to me free of charge...only possible in my dreams, but by Eru I have my right to dream whatever my subconscious would throw at me!

A/N: Keep in mind that this is the _PREQUEL_ to "Prince Charming," based on that short paragraph about Legolas's first crush. Set few centuries before 1050 TA (appearance of the Shadow in Greenwood). No slash.

****

*** If Legolas ever seems out of character in this story, I did that on purpose. Elf or not, living beings have at least some level of audacity, some more than others do! Remember his remarks in both the book and the movies, as well as the "The Final Tally" scene in TTT and his (Orli's) "smug" looks in the movies! ;) 

***

Legolas toyed with the shoe all night and morning. He left it with a bitter note when it was breakfast time. His father was not there again, and Certhias never visited him that morning. Legolas was all alone as he walked on to his morning training session out in the woods. When he reached the outdoor archery range, he saw Gerin, Umoro, and other Elves waiting for him.

" What took you so long, my prince? This is not like you to be the last one here," said Umoro.

" I do not see Certhias here, so I am not last. Am I?"

Gerin cocked his brow in confusion.

" Have you not heard, Prince Legolas? He was called away towards the southern border last night. Master Rehathan was left in charge of the novices in his stead."

Why had Legolas not heard of this? He was the prince, was he not?

" What happened in the south anyhow? My father never came to dinner or breakfast."  
Umoro shrugged.

" Goblins, I presume? I do not see the need for sending Certhias, but I guess that the problem must be out of the ordinary."

Although unsatisfied with that explanation, Legolas dismissed the subject to begin his training. Elves may be highly skilled, but they never stopped practicing.

Certhias was still not back by the time Legolas's patrol company left for the western border. They saw no merry Elves around them as they rode westward. A warning given out to all Greenwood Elves that none should leave the premises unless escorted by warriors. Thus far, there was no request for escort on the western region.

Everyone parted at the forked path, giving no thought to what danger lay south. They presumed that the southern patrol companies would be more than competent to subdue the problem. What made them feel even more lax was the fact that the Forest River provided a sort of protective wall against such evil creatures. They disliked the cool, clean water that ran across the northern half of Greenwood. In any case, they considered the threat at the south just that - a threat in the _south_.

Legolas had brought the shoe along for no apparent reason. The idea appealed to him, for it would keep him preoccupied from the boredom of such peaceful day. Although Greenwood Elves preferred peace, the younger ones sometimes desired adventure. Such was the way with the young prince. His social status as a prince also made him thirst for wild Orc chases and graceful brandishing of swords. Legolas read about other princes from numerous books, and they fascinated him. It seemed to him that they had more adventures than he did. There were no damsels to rescue, or kingdoms to save. All Greenwood had was peace and evil creatures far, far away.

The prince returned to the ancient silver linden to spend his midday meal rest. He sat snugly between the protruding roots and leisurely consumed his food. It felt a bit awkward that so few birds sang today. All he heard was the sound of river running, and occasionally the shifting of his own weight upon the soft earth. Legolas watched the glimmering body of water reflect the rays of sunshine, totally mesmerized. It reminded him of the way water made that She-Elf's leg gleam with light.

' Ai! If I do not get it out of my head, I will make a foolish mistake sooner or later. How will I ever get rid of this?'

In slight frustration, he picked up a small pebble and cast it upon the water's surface. It skipped quite a few times before sinking into the algae-covered river bottom. Just as he saw it settle amongst other pebbles, Legolas leaned back towards the tree trunk. He could feel the slightly abrasive bark grating against his garb. The Elf continued to slide downward while the rough bark held up his garment. Soon his head was buried in the folds of his tunic collar.

" How unbecoming of a prince!"

Legolas jumped up and turned around. To his surprise, Certhias stood a few yards away from him with his hands on his hips and smiling. Young Legolas felt as if he was a little Elfling again, being disciplined by Certhias on proper manners.

" What are you doing here? I thought you were at the southern border to tend to some troubling affairs."

Certhias began walking towards the riverbank and kicked a small stone into the river.

" Troubling indeed. A small group of picnickers and their escorts were attacked by a rather large band of Goblins at dusk. I was sent along with the reserve guards to drive them back, but by the time we got there, the cowards fled the area. We arrived late this morning with only two wounded Elves. It was foolish for those Elves to stay out so late in the southern region."

Legolas nodded. It was dangerous indeed around the southern and southwestern borders. He could remember Certhias telling stories of the battles that went on in those regions long ago. Recently, he also witnessed or participated in a few battles and chases. Certhias was always around him to prevent any danger, but Legolas was a bit agitated by the fact that he eliminated most of his targets. Legolas was not given many chances to prove himself a fierce warrior. He still admired Certhias as he had done as an Elfling, but he sometimes wished that he could have his own adventures. What was the fun in chases if you never got to chase anything?

" Shall we continue our patrol?"

They both called for their steeds and mounted swiftly. Few hours still remained before their shift ended, but they cared not. Warmth of the sunshine made them feel slightly drowsy and careless as to the passing of time.

*

It was a bit late in the afternoon when Legolas met up with his fellow patrollers. A slight feeling of insecurity gnawed at all of the patrol company members, but they all kept silent about it. There was no point in creating false threat if it was only in their minds. Elves they may be, but they always hoped that the Valar would hold evil at bay. Last night proved that such feeble thoughts would bring about a greater danger through negligence. Still, they could only hope.

Legolas was riding ahead of everyone, hoping that others would not catch up. He was holding the shoe in one hand, and the rein in the other. Images of the elleth replayed itself over and over in his head. As he became more frustrated, his grip tightened. How cruel fate could be! A shoe and nothing more! How was he to return the shoe if all he had was...the shoe? He hissed between his teeth in annoyance.

" Cursed be this...this thing!"

Umoro and Gerin glanced at each other. Certhias sighed and lightly shook his head. The other two warriors, Rehathan and Inolir, gazed at their prince blankly. What had gotten into him?

" Is something the matter, my prince?" Asked Inolir. Legolas looked back with a forced smile.

" No, nothing is the matter. All is fine..."

Gerin raised a brow, then caught up with the prince. Just in time, before Legolas shoved the shoe in to the saddlebag, he caught a glimpse of the pale green object.

" A cursed shoe, my prince?"

Legolas looked up in panic. Had he seen it?

" I have found it, and I am not sure what to do with it."

Gerin smirked when he looked back at Umoro. Rehathan, Inolir, and Certhias all sighed.

" As your ever-obedient servants, we shall dispose of it for you."

Gerin reached for the shoe and pulled it out before Legolas could stop him. The older Elf held it aloft in triumph, displaying it to the rest of the patrol company. Legolas tried to take it from him several times, but Gerin dodged every thrust of hand towards the shoe. Soon it developed into a chase with Umoro and Gerin tossing the shoe back and forth between them. The rest of the group found it amusing, although it was pitiful that Legolas was being ridiculed. Even in a friendly way, it was pitiful.

Legolas was utterly frustrated with the older Elves as he urged on Galer to catch up. As soon as he caught up to Gerin, who had the shoe at the current moment, the Elf tossed it back to Umoro behind Legolas. Galer slid into a sudden halt, then posed to chase Umoro when Legolas held back by holding the rein firmly. He refused to sink so low, even in horseplay.

" If you wish to have it, that is fine with me. I will not chase you forever like a foolish Elfling to get back something that belongs to someone else."

Certhias smiled in quiet approval. He was hoping that Legolas would not continue the silly chase, and he did. Umoro and Gerin's bout of laughter trickled down into silence as they looked at the shoe. Indeed, someone would be looking for it. It would be a shame if they tossed it into a place where the owner could find it.

" Let us go now," said Certhias, hoping to distract Legolas from becoming angry with Umoro and Gerin. He knew the two mischievous Elves would irritate the prince sooner or later. Too glad that Legolas handled the situation well in the end, Certhias whistled to Galer. The steed bore its master forward towards the King's Cave.

***

A/N: Sorry for dragging on the mystery. It will unfold soon, okay? Thanks a bunch to those who reviewed! I hope to get more feedback on my progress, or whatever you want to write in that review box...down and over to the left...that's it...the purple box with the words 'Submit Review'...hit 'Go' button...good reader!


	5. Young Elves' Business

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from J.R.R. Tolkien's works. I'd be happy to own them if they would be given to me free of charge...only possible in my dreams, but by Eru I have my right to dream whatever my subconscious would throw at me!

A/N: Keep in mind that this is the _PREQUEL_ to "Prince Charming," based on that short paragraph about Legolas's first crush. Set few centuries before 1050 TA (appearance of the Shadow in Greenwood). No slash. Please review? Please? Purdy please?

****

*** If Legolas ever seems out of character in this story, I did that on purpose. Elf or not, living beings have at least some level of audacity, some more than others do! Remember his remarks in both the book and the movies, as well as the "The Final Tally" scene in TTT and his (Orli's) "smug" looks in the movies! ;) 

***

Days went by slowly as the sky continually changed its guise. It was sometimes sunny and other times slightly cloudy. It made patrol more discomforting for everyone, as well as the anxious prince. There were less picnics out in the woods. Most were busy anyway with preparations for the monthly festival, now only one day away. Even warriors became somewhat distracted from their duties as they discussed what happened in previous months, years, decades, and centuries. It seemed more promising than all other festivals because there was nothing else exciting enough. Legolas felt thrilled also.

He knew the She-Elf by the river would be there.

Legolas took good care of the shoe since that little _chase_ with his fellow patrollers. He kept it in a locked drawer of his desk, wrapped carefully in a silk cloth. Although it was physically in his room, it was always in his mind in thoughts. It just would not go away, but constantly grew bigger as the festival approached.

Legolas and Thranduil spent a quiet night together as a family, eating dinner together. Thranduil found Legolas more silent than before, and wondered if something was the matter. The elven torches dimly lit the room. Shadows merged softly on Legolas's face as he ate quietly. The Elvenking felt uncomfortable in the utter silence.

" You are certainly silent tonight, Legolas. Are you not anticipating tomorrow's festival?"

Legolas looked up and dabbed his lips with the napkin, although there was nothing to wipe. It had become a habit.

" I am thrilled, father."

" At this time of the year in years past, you could never hold still because of the excitement. Is it safe to take your silence as a sign of maturity?"

Taking a moment to think, Legolas put down the napkin carefully. It was not maturity that made him so tacit. He just could not think of much to say upon the matter before other Elves.

" I do not know myself what I should make of it."

Thranduil laughed heartily then drank his wine. His son always surprised him with such remarks just when he thought Legolas had become an adult. It did not displease him, but it made him wonder what he was lacking to become a fully pledged adult Elf. Then again, he could not think of a specific time or event that made _him_ into an adult also. Perhaps it crept upon you without ever making its presence known.

" Maybe you are an adult now. Not many of the adults act so mature anyhow."

The father and the son laughed as the night grew darker. Legolas counted the hours left until the start of the festival, too eager to feel that sleep was taking over him. Images of the flickering tongues of yellow and orange flame blurred as he and his father parted ways by the door.

*

" Ai!"

Legolas bolted upright from his bed after the warm sunlight tickled his face. The yellow streaks of light reached halfway across his commodious room already. The green and grey sheets of his bed glowed with a golden tone, drastically different from the dark folds. The elvish prince had been dreaming of an unfamiliar hand brushing across his cheeks, but it was now apparent that it was just the sunshine. He sighed and shook his head as he rose to prepare himself for the festival. If he was to find the maiden with nothing but her shoe as the clue to her identity, he would have to get an early start for the day.

After dressing in his royal garb of green, white, and silver, Legolas set a small silver circlet upon his brows. It glittered brilliantly as he looked at himself in the mirror. It was set perfectly as always, never crooked. He smiled and straightened himself, tugging slightly at his tunic collar. All he had to do now was to hide the shoe somehow, somewhere. How would he do such a thing when he had no quiver to hide it in?

' I will just hide it somewhere near my chair.'

Legolas hid it in his large sleeve, then began towards the door. This was the day...

The Prince of Greenwood sat beside his father as people passed by. He carefully studied the maidens, hoping he would recognize a hand or dress. So far, he had not found any. It seemed much more difficult that Legolas originally thought, but he still did not give up hope yet. Many maidens passed him by, all wearing warm and soft hued garbs. The seemed like large, lovely flowers of white, pink, yellow, and green.

Everyone had entered and settled down in the grand hall of the King's Cave. Elven candles and torches burned brighter today, lighting the colossal hall as if the sun was brought into the cave. They contrasted the sun, however, with a silver glow.

" Let the festival begin!" Said Thranduil. Servants came one after another, bearing bowls and plates of delicious food on silver trays. Many Elves laughed in delight as they beheld the scrumptious feast before them. Young Elflings laughed as they reached for the sweets, glad to eat whatever they fancied. Older and more experienced Elves took their time with the feast, occasionally rising to dance to the music. It was a merry affair, proudly displaying maidens adorned with fresh spring blossoms, Elves adorned with lush green leaves, and Elflings piling their dishes full of treats. Thranduil felt satisfied to see his people cheerful and content.

Legolas, on the other hand, felt disappointed.

The shoe dug farther into his back as he sat rigidly, peering ahead to find the maiden by the river. Just when he had looked over thousands of faces, he found one somewhat familiar. It was not the maiden he was searching for, but the Elf who was with her that day. He sat straight in his place, wearing a circlet of green leaves woven together. As he ate his meal slowly, he spoke to someone on the other side of him. As soon as Legolas confirmed that the Elf next to him was not wearing a circlet of leaves, he reached for the shoe behind him. His father noticed his sudden movement.

" Is something the matter, Legolas? You have been so quiet today, and now you seem startled."

As he tried to think of an excuse for his odd behavior, Legolas kept his eye on the She-Elf next to the vaguely familiar Elf. He jumped from his seat when he saw a veil of golden hair cascading from a silk-clad shoulder. The anxious prince could not mistake that hair.

" Legolas?"

Thranduil could now see Legolas clutching the shoe. Ideas began forming in his head. Some seemed too ridiculous, but he thought about them nevertheless.

" Did an elleth throw that at you? Is that why you seem startled?"

Certhias, while trying to suppress his laughter, walked over to push Legolas back down into his seat.

" No, my lord. It seems that he has found the owner of that shoe."

Legolas looked at Certhias, then his father. Should he tell the truth?

" I will get someone to return the shoe. Now, relax and enjoy the feast, my son."

Thranduil called for a servant, but Legolas did not want to part with it in such manner. After all, he wanted to see the She-Elf's face. He had waited patiently for so long.

" I would like to return it myself, father. I am feeling restless from sitting still for so long. May I?"

Thranduil looked to Certhias for the answer. Certhias saw Legolas pleading.

" My lord, I think he could use a stroll around the hall."

Thranduil chuckled. Legolas tensed as he heard his father laugh in such manner. Perhaps he guessed it all?

" You may go."

The young prince did not care anymore as he tried to keep his calm as he walked away in a dignified manner. Suddenly, he stopped. How would he explain that he had her missing shoe? How would he explain that he matched her shoe with her face? Since Legolas had never seen that Elf before, he was sure he did not know the She-Elf either. How would he explain all of this?

" Father, perhaps a servant should return this."

Thranduil smiled as he ordered a servant to take the shoe. After Legolas gave the description of the Elf next to the shoe's owner, he sat back down and slumped. Certhias intentionally cleared his throat. The prince sat up straight and sighed, frustrated at his current situation. Now his father could guess everything!

" How is it that you came to that shoe, my son?"

Legolas hesitated.

" I found it in the Forest River."

" How did you know whom it belonged to?"

That stumped Legolas utterly. The truth had to be held back yet he could not think of a lie. He fumbled with a few words before giving up. Legolas just kept his tongue still.

" Legolas, I understand. I am being too nosy in young Elves' business. I am too old to keep up with how informal courtship works nowadays. I just hope you are keeping to the _formal_ courtship rules...are you?"

Legolas blushed.

" I am not courting her, father."

Thranduil smiled.

" I trust your word, son."

With that, the Elvenking struck up a conversation with Certhias. Only too glad to be freed from suspicion, Legolas glanced over to the Elf and the She-Elf. He shifted constantly to get a better view of them without getting up, and soon he caught sight of the shoe. A small and slender hand enveloped it...but a bigger and wider hand enveloped that hand. Legolas blinked madly as he refocused his eyes on what he had just seen. Was it one hand, or two?

' I should have known! Ai, Elbereth! I should have taken that as a sign!'

Legolas felt awful as he looked back and forth between the hands and the Elf's face. He was smiling...and laughing. Despite this new piece of information, Legolas still felt compelled to see the She-Elf's face. As he sat quietly, slightly brooding, his friends approached him. Gerin, Umoro, Rehathan, and Inolir all came with circlets of green leaves on their head. From far away, they looked like brothers. Regardless of the merriment all around Legolas, he felt downtrodden. He had been fooling himself that he only wanted to return the shoe, but now he knew it was otherwise all along. It pricked his heart like a staccato jab of a thin needle.

" Prince Legolas! Come with us!" Called Umoro. The four of them bowed to Thranduil before walking over to take Legolas along with them. He went along reluctantly, wanting to be alone for the moment. His mind wandered through a world of his own as he was pulled along. It all seemed very unfair somehow - as if he was cheated of something that was rightfully his. What was this emotion he was feeling anyway?

***

A/N: Little Leggy feeling jealous? Maybe. You'll have to read and review to find out. Keyword: review. The story should really (really!) push forward from now on, now that he's seen her again. I was distraught for a day or two because the lack of reviews mixed with a new humongous idea. I was going to abandon this, but I found inspiration again. Sorta. I get very moody everyday (seriously...it's a pain in the arse), so be a doctor and prescribe me a review. ;)


	6. Life Beyond Duties

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from J.R.R. Tolkien's works. I'd be happy to own them if they would be given to me free of charge...only possible in my dreams, but by Eru I have my right to dream whatever my subconscious would throw at me!

A/N: Keep in mind that this is the _PREQUEL_ to "Prince Charming," based on that short paragraph about Legolas's first crush. Set few centuries before 1050 TA (appearance of the Shadow in Greenwood). No slash. Please review? Please? Purdy please?

****

*** If Legolas ever seems out of character in this story, I did that on purpose. Elf or not, living beings have at least some level of audacity, some more than others do! Remember his remarks in both the book and the movies, as well as the "The Final Tally" scene in TTT and his (Orli's) "smug" looks in the movies! ;) 

***

Music began anew with a lively rhythm when the five young Elves made their way to the dancing platform. Elves all danced to the music as they sung and laughed. There was no uniformity to the movements, but they were all in step with the music. Rehathan and Inolir found She-Elves to dance with, but Gerin and Umoro desperately tried to get the prince moving. Legolas felt out of place and feeble as he watched pastel-colored figures sway before his eyes. He did not feel like dancing.

Legolas tried to make silly pretexts to excuse escape the dancing, but none seemed to work. The uplifting tune was the antithesis of his feelings at the moment, and it irritated him. He was sure he would have said something tart to his friends and abruptly left the platform if it went on any longer.

But he did not.

As Legolas turned to make an attempt at escape, he saw that Elf walking up the short steps to the platform. His left arm was behind him as he led someone along after him. The prince's face twitched a little at the mere sight of him, but then he felt as well as ever. Actually, better than ever before.

Everything seemed to slow down as he saw a glimpse of a flower-garlanded blonde hair. It shone like water of gold and fluttered like the soft, cotton-like body feathers of a soaring bird. Then emerged the subtle blue-grey silk garb, adorned with grey and silver embroidery. Every strand of thread was laid with such precision and care, it seemed. Legolas held his breath for a moment as the Elf before the She-Elf passed him by. Lo! The face he so longed to see...

The face carefully framed by the golden locks, the white garland, and the blue dress was one Legolas never expected. Needless to say, it was a face never expected because he never knew such face existed. The She-Elf's face was of fair skin - as was with all Elves - and deep grey eyes. The somber tone of her dress and eyes made her face seem austere and steely. Even her pale pink lips seemed to confirm his thoughts of her. Somehow she did not seem like the same She-Elf by the river. Had he expected too much - embellishing a faceless maiden in his own mind to impossible perfection?

Nay. All Elves are beautiful.

Suddenly, as the She-Elf passed by Legolas, he thought she glanced over to him briefly. His heart jumped, and then he jumped physically when Gerin poked his side. As he jumped, Legolas let out a small cry of surprise.

" What was that for, Gerin?"

The older Elf, although not necessarily more mature, grinned.

" Bring you back into the world of those who do not have dancing partners. This song is for pairs...only."

Legolas slightly panicked. He had to stay here somehow and try to learn her name, or hear her speak. His mind was void of any rational thinking when he suddenly grabbed the hand of a nearby She-Elf. She looked at him bewilderedly. It was Prince Legolas!

" I am honored, my prince!"

Legolas looked at the She-Elf he had grabbed. She was dressed in yellow and green, crowned with golden blossoms. A wide smile was plastered onto her face as she stared dreamily into Legolas's wide eyes. He did not know what he just did. What did he just do?

" Well, then we shall be off," said Gerin as he found another She-Elf to dance with. Umoro did the same, and then the dancing began. Elves swayed and twirled to the music. Legolas felt himself being _led_ by the She-Elf as he tried to get a few glimpses of the other She-Elf. He tried to smile every now and then to the She-Elf holding his hands, and every time he saw her she beamed right back at him. He had a feeling that the smile was plastered onto her face the whole time. Perhaps she was getting the wrong impression of his hasty actions. As Legolas began to panic, the song came to an end. ' Thank the Valar,' he thought.

He felt even more relieved when a new song began. It was a lively tune that required changing partners. Everyone began to dance, and some Elves joined in just in time. Elves clasped hands and twirled as they wove their way through other couples. Legolas parted with the She-Elf in yellow then joined hands with another in pink. He twirled for a moment before switching partners again. It went on for a good length of time before the She-Elf by the river came nearer. He felt as if he was dreaming, dancing with so many flower-like maidens in a brightly-lit hall.

Legolas waited patiently as twirled yet another maiden. The She-Elf was so near now.

In a blink of an elvish eye, Legolas instantly snatched her hand as Elves switched partners. She looked at him with a startled look, but soon feigned a smile.

" I am honored, my prince. I also thank you for returning my shoe."

He smiled, but in his mind he worried. Would she ask how he knew it was hers?

" How did you know it was my shoe?"

There was a tinge of contempt in her voice. She had a right to be so, but she could not outwardly show that to a prince. Legolas was surprised at himself and his words that flowed out of his mouth.

" I saw you leaving the river. I noticed that you only had on one shoe. It is a custom of mine to spend a few minutes under the silver linden every patrol, so I saw your shoe when I went there."

Legolas sighed inwardly. It was too perfect to be a thing born accidentally out of apprehension.

" I am sorry it took such a long time to return it. I did not know where you lived, or your name; thus I could not find you to return the shoe."

She seemed to relax her suspicions at those words. They twirled just as dancers prepared to switch partners once again.

" By the way, my lady, what is your name?"

The She-Elf grabbed the hand of the Elf she was with before, then leaned her head towards Legolas. Still, she was still farther away than Legolas preferred.

" My name is Arlomiel, my prince."

"Arlomiel..."

Dazed, Legolas stood still for a moment before a fair elvish hand took up his. The maiden in yellow was leading him again. As soon as the dance ended, Legolas excused himself from the platform. Constantly he looked back towards the platform to gaze at her dancing with that Elf. Her movements caused her blue-grey garb to flail like a torrential wave of a tempestuous sea on a cloudy day. Silver embroideries on her dress glittered like thousand little stars through a haze. Even her wavered like rays of sunshine on a white-hot summer day.

Then again, that could have described any of the She-Elves present in the hall. The only thing that separated Arlomiel from the rest of the lovely She-Elves was the hold she had over Legolas. Even she did not know that, but she did hold all of Legolas's attention. Legolas did not know that she was not the most beautiful maiden of all. Indeed, there had been no such She-Elf in Greenwood since his mother. By the Valar, there was something about her that made Legolas enraptured.

Was it her legs?

Perhaps, but he was sure there had to be more to her mystery.

" Are you finally enjoying yourself, Legolas?" Asked Certhias. He was leaning against a thick, tree-like pillar with a glass of wine in hand. He was dressed in green and brown with little gold buttons. His circlet of dark green leaves contrasted sharply with his fair hair and face. The old Elf's dark blue-green eyes followed Legolas as he leaned on the next pillar to his left. Certhias rolled a bit on his shoulder to face Legolas. The younger Elf leaned completely back without leaning over to look at Certhias. He began to slide slowly down before he anticipated Certhias's reproach. Legolas held his legs firm to prevent sliding down any farther.

" Perhaps."

Legolas motioned for a servant to come. After taking a glass of wine and dismissing the servant, Legolas gulped it all down with one swift flick of his hand. The elven prince licked the corners of his lips, then turned his head to face Certhias. He was smiling.

" Is that not what festivals are for?"

Certhias grinned after sipping his drink. They chuckled amongst themselves, sheltered in the dim area near the pillars.

*

Umoro and Gerin felt satisfied with their success with Legolas that soon they tackled Certhias. They pulled him along to the platform and suddenly matched him with a fair She-Elf. They tried their best to suppress their laughter as they saw Certhias looking bewilderedly back at them. Old Certhias rarely danced, and he usually danced to traditional songs. It alarmed him when the musicians began playing an upbeat tune. Thank the Valar, he made it through alive.

Legolas could not hold back his mirth when Certhias returned to the pillars pale-faced.

" You did not do so much better than I when those two rascals dragged you along, my prince!"

After finishing his little snack, Legolas fired back.

" I did not return so pale as you are right now."

Grumbling slightly, Certhias snatched a glass of wine from a servant passing by.

" If you had a partner such as mine, you would have been pale also! Did you see how she kept stepping on my feet?"

" That, my friend, is because you were not moving fast enough!"

Certhias gave up after that. It was true, he was not moving fast enough. Still, his feet did not feel so well after that dance.

" I shall have to rest my feet all day tomorrow."

He turned to Legolas.

" What are you going to do tomorrow on your rest day?"

The elvish prince thought for a while in silence, swallowing the bit of sweet in his mouth.

" Things."

" Such details, Legolas! Are you going to just wander around the Cave and the village? Or perhaps the forest and the river? Do not tell me that you are going to practice archery and swordsmanship on your day off!"

" They are all lovely suggestions, but I already have some things in mind."

Smiling and raising his glass, Certhias said " to a prince who finally has found a life beyond his duties!"

Legolas grinned, then raised his glass towards Certhias. The two glasses clinked with a lovely sound that reverberated gently in their pointed ears.

" To me!"

They laughed as they drank, looking on towards the dancing platform where maidens danced like flowers in a gentle wind. Legolas wore a vague smile on his face as he drank, his eyes looking up at the twirling forms ahead. He could see the wild grey storm swirling ahead with raindrops glittering like gold.

***

A/N: Legolas has a plan up his sleeves... Can we trust him to behave like a good elvish princeling? We'll see. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! Review this one now, please! I'll be waiting! ;)


	7. Wait No Longer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from J.R.R. Tolkien's works. I'd be happy to own them if they would be given to me free of charge...only possible in my dreams, but by Eru I have my right to dream whatever my subconscious would throw at me!

A/N: Keep in mind that this is the _PREQUEL_ to "Prince Charming," based on that short paragraph about Legolas's first crush. Set few centuries before 1050 TA (appearance of the Shadow in Greenwood). No slash. Please review? Please? Purdy please?

****

*** If Legolas ever seems out of character in this story, I did that on purpose. Elf or not, living beings have at least some level of audacity, some more than others do! Remember his remarks in both the book and the movies, as well as the "The Final Tally" scene in TTT and his (Orli's) "smug" looks in the movies! ;) 

***

Morning was much more pleasant when Legolas awakened the next day. Sunshine tickled his face once again, but the face in his dream took form of Arlomiel's face. After waking to consciousness, the prince took a few more minutes in the darkness of his closed eyes to go over his dream.

His dream began under the silver linden by the Forest River. He was lying amongst the roots with his head upon a maiden's lap. The maiden ran her hand through his loose hair and softly giggled. He opened his eyes to face the maiden. It was Arlomiel with a smile so warm that it did not seem like her at the festival. Legolas smiled and laughed, sitting up to put his hands on her cheeks. She blushed and tried to shy away, but then he kissed her in a blink of an eye. Both were surprised and silent for a few moments as they tried to recover from the initial shock. As Legolas's hands dropped to his sides, her hand came up. It faintly brushed against his cheek...then he was awake.

' That was a pleasant surprise,' thought Legolas. The urge to see her tugged at him even more as he rose to prepare himself. The process of putting on his hunting garb took even longer than usual when thoughts of Arlomiel distracted him every second. Why was he so attracted to her anyhow?

After he was ready, Legolas contemplated whether or not he should don his weapons. If he went to see her without his bow and arrows, she might suspect his true motives. If he had his weapons with him, he could claim that he was on his way to hunt.

' Yes! Perfect!'

Legolas grabbed his bow and quiver, then strapped it on. He just hoped that Elf, who always seemed to be around Arlomiel, would not be there this time. It would be such a bother if he tagged along. Then again, who was he? Legolas suspected that he may be her relative or a childhood friend, but his mind would not rest. Yesterday, at the festival, he had his hand around hers most of the time. Arlomiel did not object to it either.

' What to do? What if they are betrothed? Even married?'

The Greenwood Prince shook away doubts. There was nothing to be afraid of. There was no harm in being acquainted to new Elves, was there?

' Off to find Arlomiel!'

Legolas bravely opened the door to his room and strode away leisurely. Stopping by in his study, the prince looked up Arlomiel's name in the book of residency. It was meant to be used for official business, but Legolas figured that it would become official if he ever swept her off of her feet. In addition to that rationale, he concluded that it would save the trouble of bothering busy residents.

When Legolas made his way to Arlomiel's residence - a _talan_ on a great big tree, as was custom of villagers living outside the Cave - he discovered that his body reacted opposite of his mind. At the base of the tree, his legs refused to move any farther. He felt extremely uneasy, standing very still, that he was very susceptible to being seen by other Elves. Hesitating and debating himself for a long time, Legolas plucked up some courage and started up the winding flight of stairs. Halfway up, he stopped.

' What am I doing? What excuse will I make for my unexpected visit? I am supposed to know only her name, after all!'

He stood still for a long while, thinking over his plan. If he backed away now, would he ever meet her again by chance? Legolas had to act now, but his mind was particularly precarious. The prince sat down on the steps and rested his chin on his cupped hands. Looking down upon the forest ground, Legolas could see nothing but the green plants and the brown earth. Few plants were dappled with colorful flowers, but it was not much compared to the palace garden. It reminded him of his courage. It seemed overwhelmingly big back in the Cave, but now it seemed small and scattered. He sighed and slightly pouted as he contemplated his future course of action. What should he do?

It was utterly bewildering for Legolas to think of what he could do to meet Arlomiel once more. His chance seemed perfect now, but he had no reason behind his actions other than love. Telling the truth outright was impossible. There was that fear of making an irreversible mistake. What if that Elf was her husband or betrothed? He could not dishonor his family, her family, her, and himself by making such a scene. That was out of the question.

Legolas sat for a very long time until he decided to think about it a little bit more. A little hunting and fresh air would do him good, the prince concluded. He raised himself up and began down the stairs. Disappointment stung his heart as he headed towards the stable. He had secretly hoped that she would somehow approach him first.

It was wonderful in the lush green forest. It became a bit cloudier, but Legolas knew it would not get any cloudier for the day. Galer led him through places where games teemed, but Legolas felt no real desire to hunt. Instead, he opted to just ride around the forest and enjoy the effects of light and shadow upon trees and water. The Forest River was just a few yards to his left as he rode along, admiring the music the water made. Legolas closed his eyes and relaxed. Soon after, although not too soon, his eyes slid open as a new voice rose above the water music. It made his worries lighten instantly and helped ease his confused mind. Legolas could not mistake that voice for another.

He hurried to the source of the sound, straining his ear to find the source far away. It was not long when he saw a palfrey grazing on the green grass. There was no doubt now. The prince dismounted and ran towards the ancient silver linden. When he stopped, he saw Arlomiel looking right back at him.

" My prince," she curtsied. Her beautiful hair slid down from her shoulders and swayed as it suspended down from her head. There was no alarm or curiosity in her eyes as she straightened and stared back at him. Her dark grey eyes glittered in the sunshine. Suddenly, a veil of cloud began to gather about the sun to hide it. The glisten in her eyes dulled as she waited for a response from him. Legolas said " what a pleasant surprise, Lady Arlomiel...mind if I join you?"

She gestured for him to come. She sat down after he took a seat on the most comfortable root, eyeing him carefully. Arlomiel kept silent as Legolas fumbled with a few words. After a few tries, Legolas finally spoke.

" Lady Arlomiel...I must tell you the truth, for I can hide it no longer. That day, when you lost your shoe, I saw you from a tree nearby. I heard noises in the water and I thought you an intruder. I did not mean to do so, so please forgive me for not making my presence known."

Her eyes went wide. Legolas could see her mouth gape a little as she stared at him bewilderedly.

" Tell me something, my lady. Was that Elf your husband or betrothed? If not, I must confess that my heart has been aching for you since that day!"

Arlomiel barely suppressed her instinct to force her hand against his face. Instead, she gathered a bitter smile on her lips.

" I am flattered, my prince, but that Elf - that Elf named Edalan - is my husband. I may not have a child, but I will not abandon my faithful husband because you want me. I am sorry, my prince, if you are disappointed."

Legolas's burning heart finally gave out and the ash of the burnt remains crumbled. The She-Elf he liked was already taken, and a marriage at that. There was no possible hope of furthering his feelings and desires if it was a marriage. Elven marriages lasted forever. Is there no hope? Not even a miniscule particle that he could hold on to? Perhaps it was because this was his first love and rejection, Legolas felt stunned and numbed. His mind was a blur as he tried to look uncrushed by the discovery. How could he, though? His young heart was trounced by so many facets of life that he could not pinpoint which inflicted the greatest damage.

It was his age, Legolas concluded. He was born too late; thus he could not have made acquaintance any earlier. If he had been born just a few decades, perhaps a few centuries earlier, he could have had her. He could have been the first Elf to declare his love for her and claim Arlomiel for his own. Now, too young and despondent, Legolas could do nothing about his sorrow except to live on in hopes that it would heal. If he had been vulgar and uncivilized, the prince could have forced her to be with him. Since that was not the case, all Legolas could do - as a chivalrous prince - was to just tuck away his yearning and live on in hopes of redemption at love.

Legolas looked at Arlomiel. Her eyes swirled furiously as she looked at him, and he could understand her indignant attitude. Still, if he declare his love for her before anyone else, would she have loved him? She barely knew him, after all. Then again, he barely knew her too. He knew her less than she knew him - even if stories about him were false. Would the Valar not give him a chance?

" I see that you are disappointed, my prince. Please understand that this is nothing personal against you. I am married and I love my husband. I must honor my wedding vow, no matter what may come my way...even if that be you, my prince."

She rose abruptly and bowed. Arlomiel ran towards her palfrey with the flurry of her white and grey colored gown trailing after her like a snowy blizzard. Legolas gazed after her as she mounted and rode away. His heart sank when he saw her look back at him as her hair floated and flapped about her face. Something in her eyes puzzled him as he saw a train of thoughts, showing him what had just happened. The prince blamed his impetuosity as the cause of his failure and heartbreak.Later he added his young age as a factor. He suddenly wanted to become old.

*

It was not until much later in Legolas's long life, after many centuries, that he deciphered the then inscrutable expression of Arlomiel's eyes that day. He was drinking tea with his friends from the Cave and the village when their discussion took a turn to argue the validity of continuing the tradition of arranged marriages. One thing led to another until Legolas heard two names that had been buried in the deepest corner of his mind. A friend from the village defended the old custom as he brought up a couple as an example. He explained how Master Edalan and Lady Arlomiel had been arranged to marry by their parents. That Elf went further to explain how they now had two beautiful children and was living happily.

That proof crumbled when another brought into attention the recent negligence on Edalan's part. It seemed he had a beloved before he was married, and had never completely detached himself from that feeling. Based on that, Legolas's friends reevaluated the old institution as something that could not always work out. The prince, enveloped in old memories, analyzed something that had haunted his every dream. Now he knew. He knew now that it had not been wrath wrought from his love confession to a married She-Elf, but one formed from abhorrence of an old tradition that failed to provide her the basic freedom of choice. Arlomiel had been denied the chance to find love on her own, and finding love that she could live happily with for the rest of her immortal life.

Now Legolas knew, but he did not rejoice outwardly in such revelation. What was done was done. There was nothing Legolas could do to bring back what had been taken from him, although he was now several millenniums old. There was no joy in becoming that old by the time Legolas aged to his initial desire. There was nothing to look forward to except the threat of the Shadow. Even if Arlomiel and Edalan do not truly love each other like true lovers, they were still bound by elvish vows of love. There was no case in the long history of the Quendi marking a formal separation or divorce based on the death of their marital love. Whether anyone liked it or not, they were bonded forever.

Legolas sighed softly as he finished his tea. As he looked out the window of his friend's house upon a _talan_, he saw a grey, cloudy sky stretching as far as his eyes could see. Trying to settle his fading and confusing feelings, Legolas wondered if she would again haunt his dreams tonight...

***

A/N: Sad for Leggy (Arlomiel too, although I didn't say explicitly or implicitly whether or not she loved Legolas...you decide from the last four paragraphs...I know the answer!), I know. But look at it this way! If you read "Prince Charming," you'd notice that something 'happened' to Legolas to make him what he is in that story. It seems I can never go over 7 chapters...hm...weird. Because my muse began dying since reviews dwindled, it seems that the PG-13 rating was way too much, but whatever. Too late now. **_Review now, please!_**


End file.
